lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Yb-168, Yb-170, Yb-171, Yb-172, Yb-173, Yb-174, Yb-176
By Prof Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( August 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURES OF YTTERBIUM Naturally occurring ytterbium (Yb) is composed of 7 stable isotopes, Yb-168, Yb-170, Yb-171, Yb-172, Yb-173, Yb-174, and Yb-176, with Yb174 being the most abundant (31.83% natural abundance). 27 radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Yb-169 with a half-life of 32.026 days, Yb-175 with a half-life of 4.185 days, and Yb-166 with a half-life of 56.7 hours. Comparing the structures of ytterbium of 70 protons (even number) with those of Tm-169 of 69 protons (odd number) we see that the stable isotopes of ytterbium have structures of high symmetry, because here the vertical n70p70 replaces the n39p39 of the Thulium. (See my STRUCTURE OF Tm-169 ). After a careful analysis of this comparison I discovered that the additional vertical n69p69 and n70p70 form with p33n13 and p34n14 two symmetrical rectangle which change the 2n to 2{n}. Note that here we have also the four symmetrical alpha particles with 8(n). So under these symmetrical arrangements the number N of blank positions is given by The two horizontal squares give 8n of strong bonds with opposite spins. The first and the sixth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The second and the fifth plane give 6{n} with three bonds per neutron and 6n. The third and the fourth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The four symmetrical alpha particles give at the same planes 8(n) of opposite spins. That is N = 6{n} +14n + 16(n) = 36 blank positions able to receive 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins . ' ' STRUCTURE OF Yb-168, Yb-170, Yb-172, Yb-174, Yb-176 WITH S = 0 ' Since the 70 protons and 70 neutrons of Ytterbium give S=0 we conclude that the S =0 of the above nuclides is due to the total S = 0 of extra neutrons. For example the Yb-168 of 28 extra neutrons has 6{n} +14n + 8(n) of opposite spins, while the Yb-176 of 36 extra neutrons has 6{n} + 14n + 16(n) of opposite spins. Note that the unstable Yb-178 of 38 extra neutrons giving the same spin S =0 has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 19 extra neutrons of negative spins. Since 19>18 we see that it has two neutrons of single bonds which lead to the beta decay. '''STRUCTURE OF Yb-171 WITH S =-1/2 AND Yb-173 WITH S = -5/2 ' Since the Yb-171 of 31 extra neutrons has S= +1/2 we conclude that it has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins. In the second case since the Yb-173 of 33 extra neutrons has S= -5/2 we conclude that it has 18 extra neutrons of negative spins and 13 extra neutrons of positive spins. Note that the unstable Yb-175 of 35 extra neutrons with S = -7/2 has 21 extra neutrons of negative spins and 14 extra neutrons of positive spins. Since 21>18 we see that it has 3 more extra neutrons of negative spins which make single bonds leading to the beta decay. 'DIAGRAM OF YTTERBIUM FORMING 36 BLANK POSITIONS ' Here the additional pn systems as vertical n69p69 and n70p70 are not shown. But you can see then69 and n70 near the p33 and p34 by using the top view of the first plane. Note that the p47n47 along with the p48n48 make in the core two symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. 'n40......p40........n ' ' n......... p38.......n38 Up Square with n ' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32 ' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth h. plane ' ' n........p29.........n10.........p10…… n30 ' ' n29……. p9..........n9 …….p30.........n Fifth h. plane ' ' n61....p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28........... n48......p62 ' ' p64....n45........p27........n7.........p7........n28..........p46...........n63 Fourth h. plane ' ' p61......n47..........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48.....n62 ' ' n64....p45........n25……….p5..........n5……p26..........n46 ...........p63 Third h. plane ' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24..............n ' ' n......p23……....n3………p3………..n24 Second h. plane ' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22 ' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22] First h. plane ' ' n.........p37......n37 ' ' n39......p39........n Down Square with n ' 'TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE ' ''' n70 ' (n)........p34....... n34 ' ' p21....... n2........ p2....... n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22 ' ' n33.......p33..... (n) ' ' n69 ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE ' Here we have 2{n} + 2n + 2{n}, while in the fifth plane we have 2{n} +4n ' {n} ' ' n14.......p14........{n} ' ' n23.......p4.........n4.........p24..........n ' ' n.......p23........n3........p3.........n24 ' ' {n}...... p13......n13 ' ' {n} ' 'TOP VIEW OF THE THIRD HORIZONTAL PLANE WITH POSITIVE SPINS ' Here the first 2(n) of horizontal bonds fill the blank positions of the central parallelepiped, while the second 4(n) of horizontal bonds are formed by the additional alpha particles. Using this top view of the third plane you can see the following characteristics of the fundamental shapes formed by the nucleons of the central parallelepiped as The p5n5 and n6p6 create the small horizontal square of Mg-24 for creating the central parallelepiped of the alpha particle nuclei. The n15p15 and p16n16 create the first small horizontal rectangle. The p25n25 and p26n26 create the second small horizontal rectangle. The p41, n42, n43 and p44 make the great horizontal square of the great central parallelepiped. The p45, n46, n47 and p48 form the first great horizontal rectangle. The p49, n50, p51 and n52 form the second great horizontal rectangle. ' ' ' (n)....... P66........n68 ' ' (n)........p58....... n50.......p51....n60 ' ' (n) p53........n42........p16......n16......p44.......n54 ' ' p61 n47........p25........n6........p6........n26.......p48 n62 ' ' n64 p45........n25........p5........n5........p26...... n46 p63 ' ' n55........p41.......n15.......p15.......n43......p56 (n) ' ' n57.......p49.......n52......p59........(n) ' 'n65.......p67.......(n) ' ' ' ' TOP WIEW OF THE UP HORIZONTAL SQUARE ' ' n ' ' n40......p40.......n ' ' n.....p38.......n38 ' ' n ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts